


Shopping

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, IronMom, Peter is a sweetheart, because why not, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Peter needs a gift for his mom.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Day 3: Shopping" of counting down to Christmas! based on JJJemma13 prompt list.

"Come on, May! I need to find something for Pepper!" Insisted Peter as he pulled his Aunt to move faster.

"I know, Peter. You've been telling me the same thing since we got out of the apartment." Said May. Walking a few steps behind his nephew. "What are you even worried about. They already told you they didn't want anything for Christmas."

"Yeah, but I can't not buy them something. I mean, I already have dad's gift. But Aunt May, this is our first Christmas since I started calling them Mom and Dad. It has to be special." Answered Peter, his voice decreasing in volume little by little.

"Oh, baby." Her eyes softened and then she straightened a bit to hug Peter. "Ok. Have you thought about something?"

"I might have an idea." He said a bit nervous.

"I bet she'll love it. Now, let's go inside and buy some presents!"

They spent at least three hours looking for things to buy for their new extended family, because they were going to spend the holidays with the Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, and the rest of the Avengers (Peter still can't believe they were going to spend the holidays together. It was going to be the best eveeer!). when Peter finally bought what he needed to finish is mom’s present, they went home to wrap the gifts.

\-----

On Christmas day, they all gathered in the penthouse living room. They met early in the morning as they’d agreed the night before after dinner (that Steve and Bucky made), which had been the most delicious home cooked meal they've had in a while.

They sat on different places, like the love seat and sofas, even the floor to stat handing in their presents.

Peter had been anxious because his gift to his mom would come after what Pepper and Peter had prepared for Tony. Even thought it was really for everyone.

By the time Tony received the gift from his wife and son, they were all focused on other things, but as soon as they noticed that Tony did not move, they approached him to see that he was in the mysterious box.

Without making much noise, Tony settled down with his wife and son, and embraced them as if living depended on it.

The box was filled with baby clothes and accessories, along with an ultrasound and a card that read _Morgan Stark._

\-----

The rest of their dysfunctional family decided to wait a few minutes before getting up to congratulate Pepper and Tony.

–----

Later, when everyone had calmed down a bit, Peter took out his gift and handed it to his mother.

"Merry Christmas, mom," he said softly, hugging her delicately.

"Merry Christmas, Pete. Thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything." she said and kissed his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's not much, thought, I wanted to give you something special. Hope you like it!" I said against her shoulder.

Pepper grabbed her gift and started by opening one of the corners of the wrapper. When she took out the gift, she found a medium-sized picture frame with a photo of Peter, Tony, Pepper and May; and in the background the some of the Avengers could be seen behind them on a beach in Italy, on their impromptu vacations last year.

She admired it for a second and wondered what had she done to deserve such a wonderful boy as her son, because she may not have given birth to him, but he was as much her son as he was Tony's. She kissed his head again, gave him a tighter hug and turned the frame around to show the others.

"Hey, everyone. I think this one goes in the wall. What do you think?" All of them turned around to look at her gift, and readily agreed to put it up in one of the walls.

––––––––––––––

Peter gave himself a minute to admire the people watching a movie in the living room.

This was his family.

Best Christmas _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. There is more to come for sure! As you may have noticed, not all of them will be directly Irondad buuuuut always fluff!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Go talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/findmeinthestarss)


End file.
